Puberty Problems, Chapter three
Chapter three of Puberty Problems. Plot Later the penguins and raptors were heading home, but when they got back they ran into another enemy, this one was one of the most dangerous, Officer X, who had gotten a job as a park ranger and spotted the penguins, but also caught sight of the Velociraptors with them, which he thought was a mirage at first, Private noticed and immediately recognized him "uh oh hide" he warns as he darts behind bushes, the others fallow, "what's wrong?" Skipper asked "Officer X is over there" Private points and indeed when the other penguins took a look they recognized him too, the raptors however were clueless, which Skipper noticed and explained their run-ins with X, though the raptors weren't scared at all even if X was a more superior fighter, and Elvis was actually hoping to scuffle with him if what she heard was true, Obi-wan decides to strategize. X had lost sight of them when he felt he was seeing things, a moment later, Rico came into view posing, "penguins" X muttered joyfully, thinking he was going to get his revenge, what he doesn't know is he is walking into a trap, Rico darted behind a tree and X fallows, but a Velociraptor springs in front of him, which made X stop, soon the other raptors arrive, "living dinosaurs? how is this possible" X muttered, he too was a little scared but not backing down, the penguins were in a tree out of watch of X. X brought out his taser and whacked the first raptor that attacked him, Kicker, who was knocked away, "yes! finally an enemy who will put up a fight!" Elvis cheered, which earned her confused looks at her by the other raptors, penguins and even X, who at least noticed her smile, which he guessed to happiness for challenging him, Elvis blushed from embarrassment and said "uh attack" and the other raptors did, X was momentarily caught off guard but manages to repel them all except Elvis, who was the only one left. Elvis wasn't really worried about going up against X alone, she had taken on more difficult opponents, the other raptors weren't so optimistic though, "guess we wished more than we bargained for" Faragonda guessed, Elvis and X got into battle, but to both X's and penguin's surprise, Elvis wasn't having trouble at all, she was able to block each of X's attacks while landing a few hits, X was even getting tired as he paused to catch his breath, unfortunately doing this made him let his guard down, which is when Elvis decided to go on the offense, X saw her charging but was too slow to react, Elvis landed a kick in his chin, her killing claw piercing the skin in the process, the blow had sent X flying into a tree and he fainted, the penguins were speechless. When they got back home (leaving X who upon waking up guessed it was a dream, partly), Skipper had decided to get the raptors familiar with the other enemies, again the raptors weren't worried if they would meet Savio or the red squirrel, which Skipper was glad about as he thinks the raptors are the best fighters ever, even better than himself. The raptors went back to their home to relax as the penguins were doing their own things and getting ready for bed until Marlene showed up again, "hey I was wondering where you were" she says, "what is it?" Skipper asks, "I just wanted to see Private's new look again" Marlene answered slightly blushing, Skipper Kowalski and Rico giggle but allow it, though Private begs to differ as he was feeling embarrassed of Marlene smitten with him. Eventually Marlene left and Private had the urge to say "uh do you think Marlene has a bit of a crush on me because of this?", the older penguins couldn't help but agree, "well she did seem to have an attraction to you the last time she saw you" Kowalski guessed, "yes" Rico answers smirking which made Private blush, "well I don't really care but you too would make a cute couple since you're both much alike" Skipper shrugs, "well I'd rather wait til tomorrow" Private states and the older three just shrug. Later Skipper noticed Private was putting his lunacorn merchandise in a box and putting it across the room, "Private why are you putting that moon horse doll of yours away from the bunk?" Skipper asked, which caught the other's attention, "I feel like I don't need it for sleeping anymore, and I don't feel into the lunacorns anymore, which is why I'm putting them somewhere else" Private answered, the three older penguins were shocked at the last part, as they thought Private was going to be a lunacorn fan forever, but guess not, "well goodnight" Private said as he went to sleep, Skipper looked at Kowalski, "probably more puberty" he guessed, then added "he really is growing up" Rico nodded and said "yeah", Skipper got teary again and said "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss his lunacorn addiction", Kowalski and Rico nodded, "me too" they both said, "well goodnight" Skipper said and headed to bed too, Kowalski and Rico fallowed later. The End Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom